


Illusion 8

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 8

孙杨没听见宁泽涛的回复，向他那边看了一眼，却发现他正看着窗外，而外面大楼上是Cam的巨幅海报。他握着方向盘的手指节泛白，深呼吸了几下才忍住了心里的不快。好不容易回到了家，孙杨进门就把宁泽涛压在门上狠狠的亲吻。

孙杨根本不给宁泽涛喘息的机会，很快他就觉得自己快要窒息，狠狠的推开了孙杨，却又被他拉到卧室里压在床上，衣服被撕破，裤子被扯掉，孙杨简单的做了一下扩张就进入了，巨大的撕裂感让他眼前发黑，额头上全是冷汗。这段时间孙杨除了把他关在这里，从来没强迫他做过什么，今天却这样强硬的进入，疼痛感让他只能紧紧抓住身下的床单。

快感很快袭来，宁泽涛的声音变的柔软，孙杨动作的更快：“他能让你这么舒服吗？嗯？”

宁泽涛被强烈的撞击刺激的无法思考，根本说不出任何话来，只能不停的呜咽。

“他能像我一样，让你这么爽吗？”

孙杨固执的问着，却依旧得不到答案，身下的频率更快，力度也更猛，宁泽涛的前面很快就释放了，后面猛烈的收缩痉挛，把孙杨绞的更紧，也释放在他身体里。

从宁泽涛体内退出来，孙杨才渐渐找回一点理智，检查了一下宁泽涛的后面，所幸没出血，这才抱着他去了浴室。

宁泽涛坐在浴缸里，身后是孙杨结实的胸膛，温热的水包围着他，让他有点昏昏欲睡。


End file.
